


Repopulate

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saffysmom said: Congratulations on your follower milestone! You deserve all accolades! Can I ask for this AU in Sherlolly please? Any rating you want. "we’re strictly ‘platonic’ but we’re snowed in omg we’re gonna have to repopulate the earth”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repopulate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saffysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffysmom/gifts).



“Ooh, that’s done it!” Molly said gleefully. “We’re proper snow-bound now! No mobile signal, no one around for miles to dig us out…may as well be on the moon!” She gave him an impish grin over her shoulder as she snapped the curtain shut. “It’s like one of those movies, you know? Only the two of us left alive…nothing for it, guess we’ll have to do our part to repopulate the world! You know, for science!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and poured out the wine, watching as she skipped her way back to the table. “Don’t be ridiculous, Molly. This is just a simple snowstorm; you and I aren’t the last man and woman on the planet, and we’ll be out of here in less than forty-eight hours. No need for world-repopulating just yet.”

“Unless,” Molly pointed out with a chipper grin as she snagged her glass, “you’re wrong.”

He blinked at her. “We-elll,” he replied, drawing out the word as he pretended to consider what she’d just said, “I suppose that’s possible. I have been wrong once or twice before. However, in this case, I think it’s safe to say that the world will carry on without us even if we don’t add to its population tonight.”

Molly let forth a long, dramatic sigh. “Of course it will, Sherlock.” She gave him a grin and a rueful shake of the head as she took another sip of her wine. “I have to admit, I’m a teensy bit disappointed you didn’t get all flustered from me teasing you like that. Once was a time…”

“Once was a time when you got all flustered just by looking at me,” Sherlock was quick to counter. “Then I ‘died’ and came back and found a Molly Hooper who was wasn’t at all intimidated by me. Which,” he added with a sip of his own wine, “I must say I quite like. What I didn’t like, however, was the inconvenient fiance.” He stood up, pushed his chair back, and deliberately leaned over the table, resting his hands on the well-polished oak. 

“And why,” Molly asked, also rising to her feet and leaning forward, a soft smile touching her lips, “was Tom so inconvenient?”

“Because with him around, I could never do this,” Sherlock replied, removing the slight distance remaining between them and pressing his lips to hers.

Later, when they lay contentedly in one another’s arms in front of the roaring fire, listening to the storm howling outside the windows, Sherlock spoke again. “So. About this idea you had for repopulating the Earth…how soon can you go off your birth control?”


End file.
